


Mac Makes A Porno

by gala_apples



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Post-Season/Series 10, Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac has a new scheme to prove how straight and masculine he is. Dennis is just about done with this bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac Makes A Porno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myrtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrtle/gifts).



It’s the middle of a Wednesday afternoon when Dennis leaves Paddy’s to go to his apartment. Mac’s given them all a literal invitation to view the next section of his recently restarted Project Badass. Dennis of course doesn’t care one whit about the unspeakably bad faux stunts. The single time he saw a stunt of actual interest was Country Mac jumping off the Strawberry Mansion bridge, which doesn’t really count towards Mac’s own tally. What Dennis _does_ care about is how absolutely unbearable Mac will be if he doesn’t pretend interest. He has to live with the man, after all. 

Charlie’s equally unwilling to suffer. He might not be in close quarters the way Dennis is but for all the time they spend together he knows what’s good for him. He tags along, sitting on a few layers of garbage bags in the back seat because he fucking smells and Dennis is not having that scent sink into his upholstery. They leave Paddy’s unmanned, but so what? The patrons can serve themselves for as long as this takes.

To Dennis’s surprise Dee’s not in their shared apartment. Nor is Frank. A poor life choice if you ask him, not that that’s particularly perplexing considering the general states of their lives. Too bad for them. Dennis has grown accustomed to letting Mac’s drone of neediness wash over him like nothing. It will bother Dee far before it bothers him.

Mac claps his hands together, biceps briefly bulging. “So as you all know-”

“All? There’s two of us dude.”

“As you both know,” he corrects with a roll of his eyes, “I halted production of Project Badass a while ago. I swore it would be back though, I owe it to the world and my craft.”

Oh Jesus, he’s gone even more delusional than normal. Dennis winces, though he manfully refrains from making a complimentary gesture. No doubt he’ll need to save dramatic hair pulling for later.

“The quality’s a little low, but I can’t exactly stop mid-stream to adjust the camera. I’m sure you understand.”

“Yeah sure dude, whatever. Show us your thing.” Charlie prods Mac.

“In honor of my dad I present you with Chapter Seven.” Mac presses play on the remote in his hand.

It takes Dennis a second to comprehend what’s on the screen in front of him. You’d think it wouldn’t. After all, the subject matter is familiar. Dennis has made a few dozen tapes of his own. Facts are though that Dennis is stunned mute. On the screen is a moderately acceptable angle of Mac fucking a slim blonde man with ear gauges. Not a transwoman with great boobs and a dick by cosmic unluckiness. Just a straight up guy. Mac has filmed himself pounding the ever loving shit out of some kinky little twink, and after a decade of having to deal with the repressed asshole on a daily basis, what the fuck can he possibly say? Still, Dennis knows it’ll have to be him who breaks the silence. Charlie’s in even a worse state than he is. Probably the repressed asexual thing.

“You know what? This is not how I envisioned you coming out to us, but I think I’m okay with it.”

Mac shakes his head rapidly. “Oh, no. I’m not gay. Obviously.”

“What?” Charlie shrieks.

“Come on guys. I’m clearly not gay. This is a Project Badass thing. I’m showing you how much I can dominate another man.”

“So you’re telling me you had sex with a guy but you’re not gay or bi or anything?” Charlie says.

“Obviously.”

With a wordless bellow of rage Charlie flips the kitchen table over. Dee’s laptop goes flying, as do a week’s worth of dishes that no one’s bothered to clean up. No fucking way is Dennis doing it later. Not his problem.

“Dude. What the hell!”

Charlie’s red faced with frustration, and doing this twitchy stomp in place movement. It’s not a good look for him, but few things are. At least he’s entertaining. “You know what? No. I’m not doing this. This is crazy. I’m gonna go huff some paint and then I’m gonna go join Frank’s thing.”

Dennis watches Charlie storm out, getting boot-grime all over the bills and shit that have scattered to the floor. Dennis is not about to have an equally infantile tantrum, but Charlie isn’t wrong. Something must be done. Mac needs to get over this closeted thing before they have no choice but to murder him to put him out of his misery. And with Charlie out of the way Dennis has more options.

He quickly rejects a few ideas in favour of the most direct one. Dennis needs to use Mac’s ridiculous idolatry of his father against him. Mac is not the kind of man who is capable of using common sense in the face of striving for his parents’ approval, or even acceptance. Realistically Mac’s dad wouldn’t give two shits about his kid also being queer, but if Dennis can convince Mac that he’s failing him? It’ll be perfect.

“You know that proves nothing re your domination skills,” Dennis says matter of factly. It’ll be just the right tone to get Mac to argue with him. 

Sure enough, Mac goes off. “What? Yeah it does!” He gestures to the tv. “Didn’t you see it?”

“And I will now point out two things. One; it is entirely possible you paid that man to follow your lead. Philly’s hardly short of hookers.” Dennis has never had to solicit sex, of course, he’s far too much of a perfect specimen for that. Paddy’s Pub isn’t in the best of neighbourhoods, however. He’s walked past a sex act or two. A week.

“Yeah, okay. Except I didn’t.”

“Two. Let’s stipulate that you in fact did not pay someone. That still doesn’t mean you dominated him. It’s entirely possible he was a big wussy bottom who caved the second you got near. If you want me to believe you’re a badass I have to see you take a real man. Otherwise poor departed Country Mac still has one up on you.”

“What? But- that’s crazy, dude! He’s dead. You can’t be more badass if you’re in the ground!”

“I don’t know what to tell you. I just know what being dominant means. And I’m pretty sure it’s a trait you don’t possess. It takes a lot of balls to just take a man when it serves you. Balls you don’t have, my friend.” Dennis makes placating gestures and expressions in the right places, all of which serve to rile Mac up more. If he’s done his job Mac is about to freak out.

Mac shoves him against the wall and jams his lips against Dennis’. It’s a truly awful kiss, but that’s not the point. The point is he’s broken Mac, molded Mac’s will to his own once again. That’s far hotter than any kiss could be.

Mac pulls away and mimes throwing something down. “Boom! How about that shit?!”

Dennis lets loose with the disdain he feels for almost all things. Not only is it accurate, it’ll provoke Mac even more. “Great. So you’re a drunk college girl grabbing the nearest girl to kiss to impress. I thought you were gonna dominate me, to prove you’re as much of a man as your father.”

“Fine!”

Mac shoves him towards the apartment’s bedroom. It’s nominally Dee’s but Dennis has used the bed as he’s seen fit. He actually gets action, whenever he strives for it. Who wants to fuck a haggard chicken-woman? Unlike most of his sexual escapades though, there’s no hour spent on coaxing anyone into giving up the goods. Dennis gets naked first, practically immediately. Mac watches with crossed arms because the pose is evidently enough to make him feel masculine enough for dude-dude nudity. 

Once Dennis’ back is on the sheets Mac takes a minute to strip. Thanks to Dennis’ interference a few years ago with the ‘Mexican Ephedra’ the man looks decent nude. It’s the arms, really. Dennis just likes Mac’s stupidly tattooed, sleeves ripped at the hem, fratbro arms. Maybe he’s got a bleed in his brain.

“You gonna finger me, or what?”

“Come on, man,” Mac whines. It’s completely unattractive except for the part of Dennis that enjoys seeing Mac needy and unsatisfied.

“What, it’s an easy question.”

“Dennis, I’m dominating you, not making love to you. You’re here because I’m taking what I want of life. I don’t care about your side, just get on my dick.”

Most of Dennis wants to snap out ‘or what’ and see where Mac goes from there, exactly how long Mac can hold a dominant streak. But while Dennis isn’t usually one for holding back colour commentary, this time he does. One of the key components of his stunning personality is knowing exactly how to manipulate humanity. It’s been proven time and time again that Mac has no stamina or core strength, besides religious conviction, which is really only a cover. Push too hard and Mac’s weaknesses will have him walking away. So Dennis does finger himself, confident in his technique. It’s not his first time with a guy, even aside from Frank’s prostitution thing. Girls are so bad at anal there’s really no choice but to go with a man if that’s what he’s craving.

Despite Mac’s supposed reasons for doing this, Dennis quickly makes it clear he’s a power bottom. How could he be anything less? The bottom is the one who controls everything. Mac is only allowed to pin down his wrists because Dennis wants it. And he downright manipulates Mac into pulling his hair by throwing his head at the proper rakish angle and groaning loudly the first time Mac does it. The moan’s not an exaggeration, or at least not much of one. It’s a three part deal, honestly; there’s the bite of pain that the best sex comes with, there’s the way it’s like all the best pornos he’s watched, and there’s how he manipulated Mac not only into doing it but into thinking it was his own idea. All together, fucking hot.

For what little Mac contributes, he’s good. Sufficient stamina; staying power and ability to hold position. And a satisfying girth, one of the better stretches Dennis has had. It’s Dennis who gets them to orgasm, but Mac’s locked arms which prevent them from rudely collapsing as come spurts out of them. For a moment at least, then Mac’s on top of him. But it’s less of a post orgasmic wobbliness, and more Mac just claiming his stake. Dennis recognises it for what it is -one night stands have tried it aplenty- but charitably decides he’ll let it be. For now.

Even once he relaxes Dennis doesn’t push Mac away. He has no interest in getting up, making excuses, and getting out. It’s odd. With a woman the need to escape is basically instantaneous. Instead Dennis almost wants to ...make sure Mac is okay? It’s the feelings thing all over again, and that never works out well with Maureen. He needs to be careful here.

“Can I tell you something?” It’s the one out he’ll give Mac; the right to say nope. Not that he thinks Mac’ll take it.

“What?”

“You’re gay. You’re really gay. But it’s okay. The pope doesn’t care. Your friends don’t care. Your dad obviously doesn’t care. I don’t think your mom has ever cared about anything. So would you just let yourself be gay?”

Mac rolls over on his side to look at Dennis. Even sweaty and with a bite mark beginning to redden, his arm looks good in profile. “You really think I’m gay? Not just like a mean joke or anything?”

“Your dick was just in my ass. I feel qualified to say gay.” Dennis is not about to say bisexuality is an option. For one, a quibble about semantics is not important at this time. For a second, Mac’s attraction to women has always been a terrified overcompensating lie. Dennis can be bi. Mac is straight up gay, and that’s the truth.

“I guess I could pray about it. Go to my priest?”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever makes you happy, buddy.” Now he just has to hire an actor. Or a hooker, potentially. Someone willing to knock out the priest for a few twenties, and sit and pretend in the confessional booth, keep on script. If the guy says what needs to be said, Mac will accept who he is, fucking finally, in the name of Christ our saviour, amen. Then everything will be exactly how Dennis wants.


End file.
